


Stand Together With You, With You

by Synxailla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Exchange, M/M, Polyamory, hqxchange2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synxailla/pseuds/Synxailla
Summary: Kenma goes on a first date with his two boyfriends. This is how the day starts out. It's not perfect, but he'll take it over anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/gifts).



> This is for the HQ Rarepair Exchange 2017 on tumblr!  
> This is a gift for Nathaly (twinsky.tumblr.com) who had the following in her list of pairings she liked:
> 
> Aone/Hinata  
> Tsukishima/Hinata  
> Kenma/Tsukishima  
> Tsukishima/Kenma/Hinata  
> Ennoshita/Tanaka  
> Tanaka/Nishinoya
> 
> Obviously I picked Tsukishima/Kenma/Hinata... I was only going to pick Tsukishima/Hinata but Kenma is a cutie I don't want to let go sooo...  
> She did not include any prompts, so I hope she's okay with the first date thing I did.
> 
> Work is not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

Maybe there was something about the sky in Miyagi that made it look… so bright and so high. 

Kenma squinted a quick glance up at the unfamiliar skies and promptly looked back down to the just as foreign pavement his feet were currently trudging on. So used as he was to the atmosphere back in Tokyo, that he couldn't help the small feeling of unease that started settling in his bones due to the new scenery all around him.

A brief nudge on his shoulder, gentle and somehow non-startling, pulled him out of his head, effectively distracting him from his anxiousness.

Kenma blinked up to the taller blond walking beside him. His shoulder was still feeling warm from the soft nudge he received, and he gave a tiny nod to Kei's silent question if he was okay. The other boy must've noticed that Kenma was starting to feel uneasy. 

At times like this, Kenma was glad that Kei seemed as perceptive and observant as him. He wasn't exactly fond of announcing his moments of discomfort, so being with people like Kei who paid attention is a blessing... It warmed Kenma's chest to know someone with more or less the same level of his observation skills was looking out for him.

"Just nerves," Kenma mumbled and shrugged, "I'm okay now..." He paused, making swift but deliberate eye contact with Kei's bespectacled hazel eyes (a good long Second at that, before looking to the side with heat on his cheeks) to communicate how much he meant what he said next. "Thanks."

"We can turn back," Kei said with worry in his voice that he was trying to hide with his usual nonchalant expression. "I'm sure the hyped up puppy won't whine about it."

And as if summoned by the (cutesy in Kenma's opinion) nickname Kei dubbed for him, Shouyo, who was walking a few paces ahead of them, with the ever present spring in his step when he's in his usual good mood, abruptly stopped and turned to wave enthusiastically back back at them, and grace Kei and Kenma with his bright smile and brighter gaze.

That smile reminded Kenma of the first time they met, how he was feeling lost in an unfamiliar place back then too and how Shouyo stumbled into him armed with his bright smile and friendly attitude and how it felt to talk with someone genuinely interested in what he had to say... How it felt to be completely taken in by someone else's optimism, like he was an important person that had to be included in every adventure.

It's a fond memory he will forever keep close. Kenma's uneasy feeling lessened further.

"Guys! We're almost there! I can see it from here!" Shouyo said and pointed excitedly to the general 'forward' direction, "We're a bit early but it's almost their opening time anyway. I'll run ahead and see if the owner can let us in early." And true to his words, Shouyo took off on a dash that Kenma had no slight intentions of matching the speed of. "I'll wait for you guys there!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Kenma and Kei watched Shouyo's running back for a second, and then two…

"Okay," Kei admitted with a sigh and a slight shake of his head. "Maybe there _will_ be a little bit of whining from him, but he's not stupid enough to push us in this field trip if he knows we're not all comfortable."

Again that warm feeling in his chest stirred and this time, Kenma decided not to stop the smile that was forming on his face.

"Thank you Kei," Kenma said, "I know Shouyo won’t insist on anything if any of us isn’t up for it. But I'm feeling better now and I think it could be fun."

Kei blinked down at Kenma for a moment, and soon his shoulders sagged and his eyes softened behind his glasses.

"Okay, but if you start feeling not okay, tell us and we'll leave right away. And don't wander anywhere you can't see either of us." Kei said.

"I will." Kenma agreed with a nod. "You don't have to worry so much Kei." And then Kenma started walking to the direction Shouyo ran off to. "Tokyo is much stressful than your Miyagi and I survived. I can handle a day or two here."

"I'm not worried." Kei mumbled beside him. Kenma shot him a _look._ "Well yes, okay, I am, a bit." he rolled his eyes and hunched his shoulders. "I just want our first real date to go okay."

Kenma breathed a small laugh.

"You're cute when you show your caring side."

"Shut up…" Kei grumbled with some red on his cheeks. "Don't tell Hinata."

"My lips are sealed." Kenma promised, thinking Shouyo knows more than enough about Kei's cute side without Kenma telling him anyway.

"Guys! Over here!"

Shouyo's excited shout drew both boys' attention. He was waving enthusiastically in front of double glass doors with the sign "Kiryuu's Arcade" hung up above of. His grin was so wide it was infectious. 

"Kiryuu-san said we're ten minutes ahead of opening time but if we promise to sit quietly while he does the rest of the set up he'll let us inside."

"That's nice of him." Kenma commented.

"You probably wore him down with how annoying you are." Kei said, with a playful teasing smile that looked mocking to anyone else but Kenma, and his bestfriend Tadashi (and sometimes Shouyo) probably.

Shouyo blew a raspberry at Kei and turned and opened the door to lead the three of them inside.

Despite it being almost 9 am in the morning, the inside of the arcade was pretty dim. It probably had to do with how the only source of natural light was the glass double doors and the couple of windows in front of the building. But the aesthetic of the place was going for a more "spacey" feel with the random twinkling lights and spaceships painted on the walls, so it works out okay in Kenma's opinion.

 "Over here, we'll wait by the token's booth." Shouyo said, cutting Kenma's observation of the place's internal décor. They followed him to stand near a stall with a "TOKENS" sign.

"It's pretty quiet now, but the once all the games are turned on and the other kids get in, it can get a bit… loud. But you can still hear it when someone close is talking to you!" Shouyo covered hastily. "So I guess we should all stay… together, so we can all… hear, each other… properly."  he finished slow and quiet with a red on his cheeks, brighter than what Kei was wearing outside the shop.

Kenma and Kei blinked at each other in confusion while Shouyo continued to blush bright red and kept looking down at his shoes.

"Shouyo?" Kenma asked, "is something wrong?"

"NO! No! Nothing!" Shouyo waved his arms around, always a man of action and loud words "Nothing's wrong! Of course not! I didn't bring us here on purpose so we would all need to stay close together! Nope, of course not! I just wanted to show you the arcade, and you like games, and Tsukishima's good at them too, and I did not at all THINK of how we'll be forced to stay close together for hours or anything like that! Honest!"

Kenma blinked again at Shouyo's red faced admittance and felt laughter punch out of him. He was not alone in his plight as he saw Kei was also laughing beside him.

"Guys! Stop! I wasn't trying to be funny!" Shouyo begged. But the other two were still busy laughing at their boyfriend to listen.

"Oh my god," Kei breathed through his chuckle, a beautiful wide grin still on his face. "I can't believe you had ulterior motives of manipulating us Hinata."

"I just said I didn't!" Hinata insisted. "It's just that, so we don't get lost in the crowd of kids that will be coming in and so that we can hear each other, we should all stay close to each other." Hinata mumbled.

"That totally did not sound clingy at all." Kei countered.

"Yeah well, this is our first date! I'm allowed to be clingy aren't I?" Hinata blurted, and immediately got redder after. "Oh my god, that was so embarrassing, what's wrong with me? I'm ruining it." Hinata mumbled to himself, turning away from both Kenma and Kei to wallow in self embarrassment.

Kenma and Kei both stopped laughing and shot each other a look in silent conversation. Kenma nodded towards Shouyo's hunched back and Kei gave a slight roll of his eyes in answer. After confirming they were both on the same page, Kenma stepped closer to Shouyo and placed his hand on the other boy's back, feeling him tense up a bit before leaning slightly towards him.

"It's alright Shouyo, you're not ruining anything." Kenma said. Shouyo looked over his shoulders to search Kenma's eyes and it was one of those few moments Kenma felt his feelings of resolve shine through him.

Shouyo must've found whatever it was he'd been looking for in Kenma's eyes, because soon the knot between his brows disappeared and he fully turned back to look at both Kenma and Kei.

"You mean it?" Shouyo asked, moving his still slightly worry-tinted brown eyes between Kenma and Kei.

Kenma just nodded and remained quiet, because he's already assured Shouyo about his feelings. It wasn't his turn anymore.

Kei let out a sigh and stepped forward so he's closer to both Kenma and Shouyo. He looked at both of them and seemed to steel himself for something before he opened his mouth.

"Look, I guess we're all nervous, but yeah Kenma's right you didn't ruin anything." Kei began  "I mean, you're right Shouyo this is our first date," Shouyo seemed to let go of all the remaining tension he was holding in when he heard Kei say his name "and Kenma had to come all this way to come see us, and I guess all three of us are feeling some sort of… pressure, to get things right?" he looked at Kenma and Shouyo who both nodded their agreement.

"Okay, so we're all nervous," Kei continued, "that's just normal, I think. But I…" he stopped and took a deep breath "I think we should try to move past that and just try to enjoy the day. I mean, we don't get much chance to be all together and I'd like… I'd like to have fun with you today."

Kei was blushing by the time he finished, but Kenma admired how he bravely looked on for both his and Shouyo's reaction. It was rather… cool.

"I'd like that too." Kenma said with a smile and felt heat creeping up his cheeks.

"Yeah, I want to enjoy today too." Shouyo said with his bright grin and renewed blush.

Kei smiled at them both and coughed once to clear his throat.

"Okay, so recap on our schedule." Kei began, "We'll be here on the arcade until noon,"

"Yeah! I'll show you guys that machine with the cute toys and win us a souvenir." Shouyo said and punched the air.

"-- and then we're off to lunch," Kei continued.

"Oh, at that café you mentioned last time we skyped?" Kenma asked, "The one that makes good cakes?"

"Yes, that one. You'll love it, Kei replied assuredly. "And then we're off to the movies."

"Kenma, we're going to see Wreck it Ralph!" Shouyo said, turning to Kenma with a smile. "Kei and I waited a week because we wanted to go see it with you."

"You just keep on spluttering mushy stuff don't you?"  Kei said to Shouyo with another shake of his head and a softer smile.

"I'm a sap, fight me!" Shouyo shot back and made Kenma chuckle.

Kei  just rolled his eyes and decided to continue reciting their itinerary.

"And then we'll walk back home, and have dinner at my place, since it's closer than the mountains where this little bouncy tangerine lives," Shouyo's protest of _'hey!'_ went ignored. "You both will be sleeping over and Hinata promised a night full of fun and games. Which is why I told my mom to pre-stock on our emergency medical supplies last week."

"Yeah, you just wait Tsukishima, I will kick your ass in monopoly." Shouyo threatened.

"I'm pretty decent at that game." Kenma volunteered.

"You are? Team up with me Kenma!"

"No unprecedented team ups are going to happen under my mom's roof." Kei warned.

"And I think it's more fun to play together anyway." Kenma agreed. "We can play the Diamond game."

"What's that?" Shouyo asked.

"I brought a set. I can show you both tonight."

"Cool!"

Just then, the arcade went to life. The machines turned on and the gaming music all started up, harmonizing together to create music Kenma only remembers hearing in his childhood before his mom bought him his first hand held game.

"Looks like they're open now." Kei said, glancing around at the machines lighting up. "Let's go get started."

Kenma looked at both Kei and Shouyo, standing with him in this dim room filled with dancing lights and chirping music. He felt the warm feeling squeezing at his chest again and was never more glad for saving up his money and taking a long train ride to come see the two people who makes his heart warm and skippy. Who makes him feel acknowledged, looked out for, important… And who he also wants to make sure felt the same from him.

He stands with both of them and feels alive.

"Yes," Kenma answered. "Let's get started."

 

\- fin  -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :) If you saw any typos or other errors, please tell me and I will correct it as soon as I can.
> 
> I wanted to put in more stuff, like how the rest of the day goes, and if I get enough time, I may just do that, since I have their itinerary planned out in my head since I started the prompt. LOL.  
> Or maybe a background of how they all got together would be a nice thing to write too?


End file.
